


Ace Pride

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, M/M, Multi, and Rabble having my insecurities seemed like the best way to go, both in his quad and out, he is surrounded by such loving and supportive people, needed to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble is nervous for their first pride parade, turns out he has no reason to be.





	Ace Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something i wanted to write for asexual awareness week. Naturally it had to be The Boys. Please enjoy <3   
> Anomaly, Killer, Nova, and Loudmouth all belong to [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Rabble was nervous as he hopped up onto the counter to be at a better height for Loudmouth to work.

“You okay Rab’ika?” Loudmouth asked as he dipped his paintbrush into the first color, purple.

Rabble shrugged, he knew he had no reason to be nervous, yet here he was.

“You guys all know who I am, but I’ve never really let anyone else know. And I want to show people who I am, but,” he shrugged again, “I dunno, they are both kind of invisible. What if no one believes me?”

Loudmouth smiled softly, moving onto the next color, white, “First off, it doesn’t matter what others believe. You remember how Dad reacted when he found out I was gay. Didn’t change who I was. Besides, you know we love you, no matter what.”

Loudmouth had to pause his painting as Rabble flashed a bright smile at him. “Yeah?” 

He kissed the top of Rabble’s head, before continuing with the grey, and then black. “Of course, Rab’ika. No matter what.”

Rabble smiled again, before turning so Loudmouth could paint the soft pastels of the demiboy flag on his other cheek. 

“You two almost ready?” Killer asked from where he was perched on Stick’s back in the doorway, both of them dressed for the parade. Stick’s mohawk freshly dyed in the brightest rainbow Rabble had ever seen in hair, and Killer wearing a bright purple and pink bisexual pride shirt. 

Loudmouth rinsed off his brush, and kissed Rabble on the nose. “You good?”

Rabble looked at the others milling about the common room, all representing themselves. Nova in a star speckled space gay shirt, Ruckus in a similar but different, NASA logo gay shirt. Anomaly was dressed to the nines in an outfit that both hid nothing, and everything at the same time. Mischief had agender and asexual ribbons braided into his hair. Which had given the idea to Poke who had braided his mohawk with the pansexual colors mixed throughout. 

Rabble smiled softly, so happy to be surrounded by such wonderful people, “Yeah. Yeah, I am.” 


End file.
